


Breaking Dean in

by The_babysitter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_babysitter/pseuds/The_babysitter
Summary: Dean gets kidnapped at a club by Cas. Cas breaks him in.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean is looking for a good time. Collage finals have just finished and hes looking to have a few drinks. The club hes at has pounding music and lights blinking everywhere, and if he was honest it was giving him a headache.

From the corner of his eye he sees a man approaching him. The man is sexy as hell with raven black hair and bright blue eyes. Dean turns to him as the man sets a drink in front of him.

The man leans in close and breath trailing along Dean's neck and says "my name is Castiel, you can call me Cas"

Dean blushes and starts sipping from the drink. Dean introduces himself but has no idea what to say to such a sexy man. Dean spends most him time studying that he never really goes out, much less get noticed by sexy men. 

As Cas is rubbing up and down Dean's thigh, he starts to feel dizzy and the room feels like its moving around him in slow motion. 

Cas takes Dean's hand and leads him outside. By the time they make it out dean is leaning heavy on Cas, but somehow manages to get Dean to his car.

Dean is leaning heavily on Cas, but cant seem to control his body. Cas leads him to a car and sits him in the passenger seat. He can't tell Cas no. Dean doesn't want to get in the car , but he cant moveeither. Soon after they hit the road Dean passes out.


	2. Waking up

Dean is slowly coming to but something doesn't feel right. The bed is soft, unlike his dorm and he can't move his arms or legs.

As he opens his eyes he starts to panic. He's in a basement! How did he get down here?

The room is brick all around him. Hes in a poster bed with black curtains and black sheets. The room has no windows, but has posters of all his favorite bands all around. 

The scariest part was what was hanging one walk next to him. Whips, chains, crops, and a horrific amount of dildos and butt plugs of all different sizes.

Dean starts screaming for help. He screams for what feels like hour, when finally the door opens.

Cas walks in to a terrified Dean yelling for help, Dean's voice was hoarse so he must have been shoutin GB for some time.

As Cas shuts and lock the door Dean has gone quiet. Cas turn to see that Dean has finally th noticed that he's been tied to the bed. 

Dean begs in a hushed voice," please, please let me go. I won't tell anyone. Please, please dont hurt me. I just want to go home."

Cas almost feels bad for his baby boy. Almost. He carefully walks up to the wall and picks up what he needs.

Dean is trembling as he watches Cas pick up a whip, a small dildo, and gag. Cas climbs on the bed, not saying word and gently presses the gag on his mouth. Knowing he doesn't have a chose, Dean let's him press the ball into him mouth and cas buckles it behind his head.

Cas leans back straddling Dean hips and says "you are home baby boy. Now daddy is going to fuck his pretty baby"

Dean is pulling hard on his restraints but they won't break. He doesn't want this. He just wants to go home.

Cas is on his knees next to Dean in the bed and carefully turns Dean over. 

All Dean hears is "this is what you get for making Daddy look for you" and then pain.


End file.
